Ain't got nothing on us
by Kindred01
Summary: Loki and Jimmie are cousins and like their parents before them are on the hunt for their missing family. But the two share their bond.
1. Chapter 1

A dark hair boy woke up into the night he rubbed his eyes, he sighed getting up he made his self a drink of coffee and made his way to the dining table and turn on his laptop and sat doing his work, "Hey Kiddo." Came a very male voice, the red head looked up from his lap top his glasses slipping own his noise,

"Oh Ganddaddy give me strength, what are you doing here?" He said snapping the laptop lid down and got up and walked into the kitchen

"Hey is that any way to treat your cousin? And don't bring Granddad into this!" he smirked while he took a sip of beer

"I don't even own beer where the hell did you get them from?"

"You neighbour is missing one or two." He looked at him "All right he missing the whole six pack." He smiled "Want one."

"No, what do you want Jimmie?"

"Do you remember the story my dad and your dad told use about granddad John?"

"Which story?"

"Urrrh the one where Uncle Sam was at Uni?"

"Oh please don't tell me they gone missing?" He gives him the classic Dean Winchester Smile "Oh fucking great." He said walking away shaking his head his hair changing to black

"Oh come on Low please I need your help I can't find them alone and you know we make a good time."

"No we make a great team Jimmie not after what happen in Mississippi."

"I know you got the raw end of the stick there…"

"Raw end I was in a coma for 2 years I lost a kidney."

"Yeah I know." He whispered

"Any way your half angel like me you can find them or are you not bothering with your angel mojo still."

"You're is better any way." He mumbled

"What was that?" Low smiled

"You're better at it anyway!" He said loudly "Anyway your dad is Arch angel you got aaa lot of mojo. Please Loki I need you like old times."

"Oh bloody marry." He sighed "Fine I will."

"Yay love you."

"Hate you." he sighed as he went to his room and get his gear, Jimmie walked up to him and rested his hand on his hips "No Jimmie." He said walking to the bathroom.

"Your mean."

...

Loki and Jimmie have been working for weeks trying to find them, like Sam and Dean before them they looked in the last place they were working, Loki had a head ache as he pinch the of his bridge nose lifting his glasses up his face "Gaaaaah Jimmie it's been a fucking week and they are not here I do not want to go on a wild goose chase."

"You really sound like your dad." The brown hair man smiled as he looked at book

"I got a head ache; I am going for a walk."

"A head ache?" Jimmie said looking up at him

"Yes a fucking head ache you trying using angel mojo 24-7 my brain is fucking fried." Loki cried out grabbing his coat and walking out the door

"You just need a good fucking!" Jimmie smiled

"Yeah but not from you!"

"Wimp!"

"Whore!" Loki muttered slamming the door shut.

He walked down the road passed the bars and walked right into the church and took a seat, he sighed "Alright big man listen up you know here they are and what they are doing, if this is some way to get me and Jimmie to fucking up our family are than we already are because I promises you that will not happen…this time…again." He said pushing his glasses back up his noise "I hate this." He mumbled as he got up and bumped into the priest

"Hello there." The older priest smiled, Loki smiled back but backs way a little looking at the man

"Hello Father sorry I was just leaving." He said

"And what is the hurry?"

"Well it's not a good idea to be in the same place with a demon in priest's clothing." He smiled moving towards the large wooden door, the man stopped him

"Cleaver but a kid like you should know not to play with fire." The demon purred into his ear as he threw him down the aisle, Loki screamed as he landed with a thud on the marble floor and skids the rest of the way down, blinking his confusing off he looked up to the see demon walking down towards him

"Shit shit shit." He hissed out as he tried to stand he knew it was never a good idea to throw his own powers off in a church even if there was a demon in the holy building, he pulled the knife out of his boot and pointed it at where the demon was walk to him but he was gone "Fuck!" he mumbled as he stood up wincing at the pain in his side "WELL COME ON THEN!" He shouted as he hobbled towards the door "WHAT ARE YOU TO CHICKEN, I'M MAKING IT EASY FOR YOU I'M HURT AND I ONLY GOT A KNIFE!" …what the fuck am I doing?… he thought as he got closer to the door, he then froze feeling a hot breath on his back he swallowed the lump in his throat

"Wonder what the Arch angel Gabriel will think when he learns what I have planned for his baby boy." He hissed into Loki's ear,

"Who knows but…" Loki spun around and stabbed the hunter's knife into to demon's chest "…I am the son the Trickster." He smiled a look spread across the demon's face "What? Yeah I know I can't use my angelic powers but that doesn't mean I can't use my demon powers you moron my dad is Sam Winchester after all." He said, but the demon pushed up and threw him again knocking him over the altar knocking the candles off

"So kitty has tricks up his sleeves." He smirked his eyes pitch black as Loki's hear "That knife does sting you know." He growled feeling pissed off as jumped in front of Loki, who rolled on to his back his head was now spinning and ached where it hit the floor, pulling the out of his shoulder the priest demon took the boy's hands and pinned them above his head driving the hunting knife thought his hand pinning them to the floor,

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRH!" Loki scream throwing his head back, tears formed in his golden eyes

"By the way the name is Thorn and I like pretty things." He smiled showing rows of fangs as he took way the dark hair boy's glasses,

"JIMMIE!" he screaming praying that their mental link between them was still strong enough.

"Shut it you fucking lover boy isn't here."

"He's my fucking cousin." He chocked 'SMACK' Thorn slapped him hard in the cheek leaving a long gash on his cheek

"Watch your mouth." He smiled.

Jimmie sat in the motel room drinking his beer read a chapter on obsession Demon, "Arrh fuck!" he hissed as he dropped the book, he felt like his hands had just been stabled and then a feeling of panic and fear hit him "Shit Loki!" he gasped as he got up and headed to car (not the impala can't imagine Dean letting that one go ever) he jumped into the car and drove off trying to feel where his cousin his, he stopped at the church and frown the Loki was becoming more scared by the second and for him to start praying for their granddad, he got out of the car pulling a gun out of the boot he walked in hearing muffled screams and cries, he moved towards the altar to see his cousin pinned to the floor by his hunter's knife though his hands his hood and shirt was torn off his chest and the front of his jeans was ripped down the steam to the back, Jimmie had the feeling that also his boxers have been ripped open because he was could see the demon's thrust his fingers in and out of his Loki. Thorn chuckled and he ran a thick black finger nail down Loki's right side drawing blood to the surface, the half angel whimpered and cried though the fabric gag

"Just a beautiful boy maybe I shall keep you." he purred as he added another finger into Loki he screamed arching back tears burning his eyes

"Oi get the fuck of my cousin." Jimmie screamed firing his gun hitting Thorn in the eye, the demon screamed and feel off the young man holding his face screaming, the brunette stalked over to him and pulled a flask out and pour water on him, another horrific unhuman scream as the water bubbled and burn his flesh, Jimmie's face twisted in anger as he also poured lighter fluid on the screaming demon and then lit a match watching him engulfed by the flames as he moved to Loki.

The dark hair teen lay on the floor tears down his face, he saw Jimmie sit above him "Shhhh its okay this will hurt but I'm still here." He tells his as he pulls the knife out of his hands getting a muffed scream from him, Jimmie took his jacket off and warped around his shoulders and undid the gag, and he picked him up and carried him out to the car driving them to the hospital.

...

He was not sure what time of day it was when woke up, he was aware of the sounds of beeping machine and a dull ache in his whole body a shaky sigh left his mouth "Hey Kiddo who you feeling?" His eye adjusted to the light of the room and saw the figure of his cousin sitting by him

"H…Hey." He whispered back "Hospital?"

"Yeah I thought you could do with it." He smiled weakly as he help slipped the glasses back Loki's head "I have no idea why you wear these?"

"I like them." He smiled as Jimmie pressed a cup of water to his lips and let him drink from it "When can I leave?" he asked

"When the Doc see you." He smiles; Loki sits up and winces both his hand bandages, the memory of what happen made him quieten, he could remember everything and this worried him "Jimmie did…did Thorn did he…" his cousin seem to have cotton on to what he said.

"No he didn't I got there before he even blood tried." He said loudly as he sat on the bed he cupped Loki's face that was slightly tear stain "I will never let any one touch you hurt you in that way ever do you hear me I love you." He said Loki blinked at him and rested his head on Jimmie's shoulder

"Thank you." sob he felt the brunette hand rub his back and held him

"Don't ever tell my dad about this chick flick moment." He muttered Loki chuckled

"What like the countless of other chick flick moments we have had since we before we started shagging each other."

A few good hours later both Jimmie and Loki felt the hospital and got into the car and drove off, Loki looked into the back seat of the car and saw their books "So where we going?" he asked as he took the bandages off his hands

"Oh Mike said he seen your Dad in a little town off North."

"Oh I see." Loki said looking down at the scaring that forming

"How are the hand's dealing?"

"Alright I guess it's taken a while to heal, mojo is off kilter, I think I'll be okay in a couple of days."

"Damn right you be." Jimmie smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek making Loki blush, they sat here in quiet for a while Jimmie's taste for music was like his dad's

"Don't you think it's wrong?" Loki asked as he frowned as he looked down into his lap

"What is?" the blue man asked as he put a CD into the CD player

"Us you perve, us we…we're cousins and we sleep together don't we."

"Yeah okay in the normal world we would be shun but this is not normal for us is it, I mean your mum boffed my mum once and let's not forget they are both angels." Jimmie said

"I know I know but don't you think…"

"Kiddo we both know we're screwed in the sense of the word, but I for one don't give a holy rat's arse we're…we're mates Lo and we're meant to be together."

"Guess so."

"Look rest up it will take us a while to get to the town." Loki nodded and closed his eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

"Lo…Lo…LOKI WINCHESTER!" Came the scream, the dark boy jumped out of his seat as he narrowed his eyes at the man next to him

"You arse hole." He said

"Come on wimp we're here now let's get some food and booze and to bed." He smiled as he got out and moved to the motel reception as Loki got out of the car wincing a little

"Awo shit!" he gasped as he leaned against the car

"What? Butt cramp?" Jimmie smirked

"How can you be so fucking sweet as pie one minute and the next you're the fucking annoying arse cousin."

"It's a gifted really." He smirked again "So what's wrong?" he asked

"I don't know I got a bloody ach in my gut it hurts, I thought it was Thorn that the demon did something but with what you said." He said grabbing the bag from back

"Ummm maybe it's something else you something angel related you know?"

"Maybe." They walked into motel and book a room, Loki continued to feel a little uneasy still, the man looked at them "Two beds please." Jimmie asked

"Not one?" The large round man said

"Would love it but grump would just moan about it." He winked as he got his keys and dragged Loki off to the their room, once inside the dark man frowned

"He still gave us one bed?"

"Nope I made one bed." Jimmie smirked, the golden eyes of Loki turned as he looked at the dark brunette who still held a smirk

"Jimmie please I am not feeling well." He said as he dropped his bag and feel onto the bed, rolling his eyes Jimmie smiled soften

"Alright okay I am going to get food and bring it back anything you want?"

"Just bring something I would like." The older man nodded and walked out the room leaving the younger Halfling to kick of his trainers and let him felt crawl above the covers and let his head fall to onto the pillow.

About half an hour later Jimmie came back into the room with bags of food, he notices Loki is not on the bed, the lights were dimmed low and candles were lit, raising an eye brow blue eyed hunter put the food on the table "Loki?"

"Yeah Jimmie?" came the smooth sounds of the younger's voice something only Jimmie has heard when Loki was his lustful state which really happens as the young angel Halfling has not come into heat yet

"Are you okay?" as he looked on the floor and food Loki's clothes on the floor

"Oh I am perfect." He chuckled as he stepped out from the corner of the room, he was naked his glasses was off and his eyes were a dark shade of honey gold his hair was still jet black but a little longer and he had a lip ring in

"Okay you really need to stop listening to emo music your turning yourself into an emo chick." Jimmie chuckled,

"Jimmie please come here I need you." He purred again, narrowing his eyes at him he knew something was off

"Okay what have you done to Loki?" he asked "The one I know would not be doing thing and be hitting me with a poison dagger if I tried." Again Loki held his hand out and walked closer to him this where Jimmie noticed the shower of his wings taking over the room "Shit the fucking demon brought you into heat didn't he?"

"Please Jimmie I need you please take the cold ache away." He said tilting his head, in a horror film if a some girl or guy did that wide eye head tilt thing it would mean our dead but if an half angel half human hybrid did this and they are naked with their wings out it mean Jimmie is about to get lucky and thank god …Grandfather… that Loki is a submissive angel.

Shrugging off his jacket he walked over to the despite angel "Do you know how long I've wait for you come into heat." He said as he felt the heat roll the man's body

"Shut up shag me." Loki hissed as he pressed himself up against Jimmie's front, he warped his arms around his neck and started placed a kiss on his lips at got deeper and more heated, the older one of the two ran his hand over the younger's body knowing it will send waves of pleasure though him, he grabbed his arse cheeks and let his nails glide across them leaving read scratches in his nails wake, Loki whimpered as bucked into him as he slipped his tongue into Jimmie's mouth getting a growl from the older Halfling who thrust his tongue back into his mouth and let take over running his hands down the dark hair man's back Loki pulled his mouth away from his and arched his back feeling of his wing nudging at his skin "Ummm Jimmie my wings." He whimpered

"Come on my baby let them out." Jimmie whispered to him as he continued to stroke his back, sound of Loki gasping and whimpering ego the room as Jimmie's groaned as sounds of his shirt ripping as his wings uncurled from his skin

"It hurts."

"Shhhhh I know come on just let them out." a few seconds later Loki arched his back like he was doing the limbo and screamed as his wings un curled themselves and hung limp behind him, tears streamed down Loki's cheeks as he felt the cool hand of love cup the back of his head and pull him back up and let him lay his head on the man's shoulder as Jimmie picked him up and carried him over to the bed and sat down still holding him,

"To memie cloos." Loki mumbled as he kissed the other's shoulder

"What was that I don't get mumble speak." He chuckled and with a quiet click of Loki's fingers Jimmie got the message loud and clear "Oh to many clothes." He smiled kissing the other's shoulder, Loki shrived and shook as he sat in his arms "Still got that cold ach?" he asked he got a nodded from the half angel, he thought it was Jimmie himself never had a cold ache but then again his came into his when he was about 16 and Loki was 13 at the time they kept him very far away from him while he went thought it Jimmie didn't see Loki for 2 to 3 years this is way Loki had a British accent,

"Ji…Jimmie you okay?"

"Umm sorry I was a million miles away."

"Oh okay." Loki has a red blush on his face as Jimmie ran his fingers over his face and smiled at him as they pressed their lips together pulling each other closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki woke up blinking at the roof that had stains from other tenants who stayed the motel room, he sighed and looked over to the bed side table for his glasses and slipped them on before sitting on his elbow "Aaaawo." He whimpered, everything now hurt as he moved more he looked down at the man next to him and sighted, he remember everything "Ooh." He said as lay there looking up at the roof again, he remembers him begging Jimmie to fuck him…oh hell's bells… those two kissing each other the horrid ache in gut and his wings came out "I was in heat." He gasps as he sat up more images of those to going at it in very way that the Jimmie knows; Loki blushed and covered his face with his hands

"Ummmm Morning." Jimmie said stretching as he looked up from where he lay on his stomach

"It's the afternoon." Loki tells him, smirking at the bites that littered across Jimmie's back and chest along with deep nail mores he wondered if look same

"Afternoon man that is way too early, go back to sleep." He mumbled rolling his eyes and started to poke him in the side

"Jimmie I'm hungry." He wined

"GRAH do I have to move?"

"Yes you're the dom of this relationship you have to hunt a gather." He smiled

"You love seeing me in pain don't you?" Jimmie said as he sat up

"Yep."

A few months passed as they still looked for their family and Loki was becoming more and more pissed off as time went on "Look this is getting us no where Jimmie, we've been looking and I feel like fucking hell."

"Well what do you want me to do?" he asked as they stopped by the road side so Loki could throw up

"Hold that thought." He said as he was sick again, Jimmie rubbed his back

"You know I think we need to get you to the doctor?" he said offering his mate a bottle of water,

"I'm fine, look how about we don't look for them and see what happens umm?" he said taking the water bottle and took a mouth full and then spat it out

"Tell you what we go and see the doc's and we will not looking for them and just hunt." Loki looked at him pushing his glasses back up his nose

"Fine." He said standing back up and walking back to the car "But can we stop and get some ice cream and chips?" he asked Jimmie frown

"You just been throwing your guts out and your asking for ice cream and chips?" he asked

"With curry source form the fish and ship shop." He smiled

"Scratch that I am going to pharmacy." He said getting into the car Loki looked at him wondering if he is off his rockers, sitting back in the car Loki wiggled in his seat as he pulled out his phone

"Did you change my phone to vibrate?"

"Oh yeah I want you to sleep in a bit." He smiled as they drove down the road

"Oh well I wish you wouldn't mess with my things but thank you for the thought." He smiled as he looked at the text message

"Anything to write home about?" Jimmie asked

"It's mum."

"Uncle Gabriel?"

"Ummm…he wants to tear you a new one what does he mean by that what did you do?" Loki asked

"Well I didn't know before but I have an idea." The dark hair boy looked at him and raised an eye brow his amber eyes studying his face

"Jimmie?"

"I think your pregnant." He said keeping his eyes on the road

"Pharmacy…Get me to a fucking pharmacy." Loki said as he sat here looking down at where his stomach lay.

They no were in a motel room Jimmie waiting for Loki to come out of the bathroom, he still held a pink blush on his as he remember standing next to Loki who had his hood up they were both looking pregnancy test, Loki didn't know which one to pick so he picked the top 5, standing at the counter the teen ache girl standing there at the tilt with a smiled on her face, she made a comment that made Loki blush and something in the back of the shop exploded, so now here they are Loki trying all 5 at once and thought that jump into Jimmie's mind was he was going to be a dad "Come on Lo it's been 5 minutes surely it's been enough time to find out whether or not you got a angel bun in the oven." He smiled, there was a sobs come thought the door "Loki?" he asked as he moved to the door "Lo open up?" the door was locked "Lo?" and then there was the sounds of the door unlocking, pulling the handle down and walked into the room and saw Loki on the floor face in his hands hair was messy and hand flecks of gold on the tips,

"I'm pregnant all the tests came back positive." He sobbed

"Is this a bad thing?" he asked as he sat by him, putting his arm around his shoulder and letting the younger of the pair warp his arms around him and pulled him so he saddle his lap Jimmie let out his wings and folded it warped the pair protecting from the world

"I…I don't know Jimmie I have a life inside of me a life, can't I ever be normal?" He whispered, the blue man ran his hand's thought Loki's back hair

"No you can't." He chuckled as he kissed his cheek

"This is what happens when I let you come here me."

"Not my fault that the demon brought you into heat early, that must have that cold ache." He smiled

"I hate you."

"I love you to."

...

Pregnant he was pregnant with his cousin slash mate's child, his mum knew about it so where the hell is he when he needs the fucking wing arse hole, he was pissed off and upset he was there months pregnant know and Jimmie was there to comfort him at every turn, knowing that hormonal male angel's . Currently Loki was warped in Jimmie's arms once again sobbing so far he has done more crying than anything since he found out he was pregnant "I want my mum why he isn't here." Loki sobbed into Jimmie's shoulder "I will fucking rip his wings off when I get a hold of him." He hissed

"Oh so we're in one of those moods hurr." The blue eyed man smiled

"Shut up." He said as he pushed him off the bed with a thud "Jimmie oh hell Jimmie are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm alright kiddo." The older hunter said as he got back on to the bed

"H…How can I control these fecking emotions." He said wiping the tears off his face

"You will okay, just relax and let me look after you." Loki nodded "Come on sleep alright I will be right here." he smiled

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said as he play his head down onto the pillow before rolling over and placing his glasses on the table "You know what sucks." He yawed

"No what?" Jimmie asked with a smirk

"This kid is going to have you as it's father." Loki

"Oi I will be a great dad…mum."

"Arse hole." Loki muttered before falling asleep.

Jimmie watched him sleep waiting form to be in a deep sleep before got off the bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead and went to the bathroom, he closed the door and then stood in front of the mirror before turning the tap on and splashing water in his face "Hey papa." He said as he look up into the mirror to see Castiel standing behind him, the angel tilted his head back and looked at him

"How is Loki?"

"How do you think he wants Gabe." He answered as he turned around

"I know and he would like to see him but he can he isn't well enough." He said touched Jimmie's shoulder and kissing his forehead

"Well enough, he was enough to bust my arse though a text."

"I know I promise he will be okay and we will be around before the child is born."

"It might not be good enough for Loki." He smiled weakly

"Jimmie?" came the voice

"Just in the bathroom." He says

"You doing good, I'm proud of you." Castiel tells him with a smile "We all are." And with that he was gone.

Flushing the loo to make it look like the was busy, unlocked the door and walked out with a smile on his face "Sorry."

"No need I just wanted to know." The dark man asked

"How you feeling?"

"Better really better." He smiled "So better in fact that I am feeling like I need mate to come make me feel great." He smiled, Jimmie smiled and walked over to the bed and pulled him into a burning, their arms warped around each other as they snogged the breath out of each other until Jimmie's phone went off, stopping when they heard the Teletubbies theme echoed the room "I…Is that the Teletubbies?" Loki asked

"That is not my ring tone." He said as he look at the number "You mum changed it I will kill him." He hissed before he flipped his phone open "Hello?" he yelled "Sorry I mean Hello." Loki continued to suck on Jimmie's neck purring as he rubbed his front hi lover's jean making him squeak "Oh yeah we can do that urrrh yeah sure okay bye." He clipped his phone shut "Loki!" he whined

"What?" he said with the whole fake innocent look that Jimmie loved to see

"We have a job we need to go." He said

"B…But I need you can you fill me now?" he asked

"Oh lord…Loki."

"Please I need you badly." He purred

"You be the death of me wouldn't you."

"Noooo I will just tired you out." he smiled as he open the button and the pulled the zip down of Jimmie's jeans and started to stoke his cock "You know this whole thing is your fault."

"W…What how is it?" he gasps as Loki spun him around and pinned him to the bed as he licked along the older hunter's cock

"Well let's see you the one who knocked me up." He smiled "And I'm going to make you pay." He said his amber eyes flashing as he clicked his fingers making them both naked "And if you say just like your mum I will do the next thing that you will hate."

"You wouldn't just because I will say…"

"AH no say and you be tied down and you can watched as I make Mr hot guy from TV clone fuck me got it." Jimmie nodded

"Then please ride away." He smirked as he watched Loki tie Jimmie's hands to the bed

"I want you to watch me ride you, you don't get to touch this is your punishment for knocking me up and making me full of these horrid hormones." He purred as he took the lube and coated his fingers in the sweet smelling liquid as pushed his fingers inside of him

"You are mean." The blue eyed man moaned as he watched his mate slip his finger in and out of him, closing his eyes Loki let out a moan.

Jimmie was at his wits end he really did like this knew Loki of his as pulled his fingers out and crawled on top of Jimmie and sliding down impaling himself on his lover's cock "Ahhhhh." Loki cried out throwing his head back as the thick cock slide deep inside of him "Ummmm so big." He purred as he started to rise and fall whimpering and moaning as he rocked his felt on the blue man's cock as he let his hand pump himself, Jimmie moaned as he watched him wanting to pull his hands free,

"Loki please let my hands go please." He begged as he watched Loki fuck himself on his cock,

"W…Why should I?" he moaned as he watched him though his fringe as sweat now shin his whole body

"I…I can't take it I need to touch you please."

"No." Came the short response as he moved faster, Jimmie was crying at him

"LOKI I NEED TO TOUCH YOU PLEASE!" he screamed his wrist rubbing against the ties, "Loki." He whined, lifting a shaky hand he click his fingers together and the robes are gone, in as flash Jimmie pulled Loki off him as spun his around onto his knees and lifting his arse in the arse he pushed himself back in getting a scream out of the amber eyes as he the bundle of nerves deep inside of him and they continued this for 10 minutes of Loki screaming Jimmie's name as his nails tore holes into the motel bed sheets

"J…Jimmie I'm I'm going to cum." He cried

"Then come for me."Jimmie growled as he as they kept moving until they both screamed each other names as they came.

Hours later they were driving down the road though the thick woods Loki curled into the seat a sleep his glasses on the end of his nose his black hair now a mop of curly back hair with gold flecks, it seem since he got his wings the gold flecks in his hair, Jimmie smiled as the thought about the next 10 months with a pregnant Loki …it's going to be hell…he thought, he then leaned over and drew something on his cousin's face and then turned back to the road sniggering.


End file.
